Adventures Of Plastic-Boy
by Kakerot Bardockson
Summary: This is a response to Raizen1125's challenge for a Plastic-man Deku story. This will be different than the usual MHA story. Deku is blown off a walkway into a vat of chemicals when he wakes up he has strange powers but still no quirk. This is his story the story of Plastic-Boy.
1. Chapter 1

*/

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX ADVENTURES OF PLASTIC-BOY XXXXXXXXXXXXX */

*/  
Disclaimer I own nothing of My Hero Academia / BNHA */

NOTE: This is my first anime story so please no flames, also a heads up I don't do honorifics or the whole backward name thing. I just get confused trying to keep it straight. This is a response to Raizen1125's challenge for a MHA Plastic-man/Deku story. */

*/  
Chapter 1 */

In a world where 80% of people had quirks giving them super powers, there was a boy Izuku 'Deku' Midoriya who was quirkless. It seemed the boy was doomed to be a powerless nobody, all that changed the day his bully Katsuki Bakugo nearly killed him. Bakugo had caught Izuku writing in his hero journal and decided he and his two goons would beat the quirkless loser, however Izuku saw them coming and ran. By the time the three bullies had caught up to him Izuku was on a walkway over the old chemical plant. Katsuki yelled "I got you now shitty Deku!" */

Katsuki then charged setting off an explosion right in Izuku's face, the blast sent Izuku over the rail. The trio laughed as he fell crashing through a rotted wood top to a vat of unknown chemicals, that is until a worker yelled at them and fished Izuku out. Izuku fell into a coma for months and nearly died. Katsuki didn't seem to care as his mother stayed with Deku's mom Inko, she had become so depressed she had quit eating and everything else. Mitsuki did everything she could to help her friend. At the end of the second month Izuku woke up, the doctors were astounded he survived but he seemed fine so they sent him home to rest and recover. */

When Izuku returned to school he was mad nobody not even the teachers cared or noticed he had been gone, to make it worse the teacher had asked about highschool plans and that had Katsuki acting like an ass and the teacher praising him. That evening Bakugo and his goons tried to corner Deku however he jumped out the window and ran off, Bakugo shocked said "If that shitty Deku thinks he can get away like that, he has another thought coming." */

Izuku ran off easily losing the bullies, he headed down a dark tunnel when a slime villain appeared and attacked him. Izuku smirked knowing he would win this fight, see those chemicals changed Izuku transforming him into a plastic like being. While new at using his powers he was quite clever, waiting until the villain made contact Izuku stretched and bent freaking the living slime out. A few minutes later All-Might showed up with his trademark yell of "I AM HERE". Looking around the hero was confused he saw the villain he was chasing in a large plastic bottle with school clothes laying next to it, then all of a sudden he heard "Wow All-Might can I have your autograph?" */

All-Might looked around and saw the bottle top morph into a kids head, The hero said " OF COURSE YOUNG MAN, WHO ARE YOU ANYWAY ?" */

Izuku grinned and said "I'm Izuku Midoriya but most people call me Deku since I'm quirkless." */

All-Might was confused so Deku said "I'll explain later if you will grab me and my clothes there so we can turn this villain in." */

All-Might nodded and did as he was asked saying "SURE YOUNG MAN." */

At the police station they dumped the villain into a tank to hold him, then Izuku shifted into a large All-Might action figure and got dressed. Izuku explained the figure's costume was just his hair, otherwise he was naked and the lady officers would have seen him so he hid with his hair. The officer they talked to said he was glad he didn't get hurt and grateful for the capture but he had to arrest him for illegal use of his quirk. Izuku laughed and said "First off he attacked me and I defended myself, secondly I am quirkless. In fact this power killed a quirk a doctor thought I would have developed in a year or two." */

A phone call to Izuku's doctors confirmed he was indeed quirkless, by this time All-Might had left and a Mr. Yagi had showed up. Learning of the accident that gave Izuku his powers and that his body now rejects quirks, Toshinori Yagi silently cursed thinking 'Shame this young man would have been a great choice for One For All'. Toshinori offers to give Deku a lift home in his old pickup, and on the way he asks if he plans on going to UA. Deku says he does so Toshinori tells him he will help him train at Dagoba beach. Izuku starts laughing as he shifts to become Master Yoda and says "Accept I will, train with you in the ways of hero I must." */

Toshinori snorts and laughs as Izuku goes on to make Star Wars Yoda jokes. then he explains Dagoba beach Dagoba system where Yoda trained Luke. Toshinori laughed so hard he buffed up by accident. All Deku could do is say "Hero is strong in this one." Toshinori got nervous but Deku told him don't worry about it he won't say anything. When they got to Izuku's Mr Yagi even Explained what happen to Inko and told her he was going to help her son train. Toshinori was stunned by Inko and her attract quirk (Yes I know it's telekinetic but this is more fun), he nearly fell over his own tongue when he first saw her. He explained to both Midoriya that he was an aid to All-Might and filled in with his quirk Buff-Up from time to time, Izuku facepalmed because he thought Mr Yagi was All-Might's secret identity. */

On the next day on his way home Deku heard an explosion, thinking it was a hero battle he ran to find a garage opening with a cute pink haired girl walk out from the smoke filled building. Checking on her he learned her name was Mei Hatsume, and she wanted to create her own support company. When she learned he wanted to become a hero she asked if she could make his costume and support gear, Izuku not only agreed but showed off his power. Mei became excited asking for hair and skin samples to analyze and replicate to be his custom uniform and gear. Izuku gives her a large sample of hair saying it was the same as skin according to doctors, Mei squealed with glee as she began her work. */

Saturday morning Deku met Mr Yagi on the beach, Izuku was morphed into Danial-san from Karate Kid (Original movie) and said " I'm ready what do I do first , wax on wax off, paint the fence, paint the house or sand the floor? Wait too late floor already sandy." */

Toshinori laughs then coughs up some blood saying "Young man be serious, and stop making me laugh." */

Izuku takes his normal form and they start training Yagi tells him he needs to get stronger and gain experience with his quirk/power, in order to do that he needs to clean the beach. Izuku calls Mei asking if she would like some free junk to tinker with, five minutes later Mei rolls up in an old pickup. Izuku takes one look and asks "Does Sanford & Son know you have their truck?" */

Yagi snorts at the referenced classic show, while Mei gives him a confused look. The two sit and watch as Deku bends stretches and contorts himself loading the trucks Mei's got salvage while Yagi's got just junk. Once the trucks are loaded they take them and unload Mei's then head to a recycle center where it's sorted and recycled. They do this daily for a month until Izuku finds a car frame for a 1938 Phantom Corsair remake made in 21xx, Izuku liked the shape so much he copied it. To everyone's shock he could actually function like a real car without gas or battery pack, This lead to searching other things like boats and aircraft. The only problem was anytime he became something mechanical Mei wanted to take him apart or modify him, the girl was very handsy and didn't understand the word no. */

It was midway through the third month when Deku met Mina Asihdo in the park, during a run with the now Uncle Toshi. The skinny man suddenly said he had to run an errand and would be right back. The teens felt they had just been set up but still started to chat, turns out Mina was quite the kidder too and mentioned she wondered what she would look like if she had a more normal look. Izuku shifted into her form but still with his hair, eye, and skin coloring. Mina nearly cried seeing this but when he said he thought she looked better the way she was a smile spread on her face as did a light blush. Soon Toshinori returned smelling of smoke a little, he found the teens trading contact info. Then they headed on with their days. As they left the park Izuku saw a firetruck pulling out from a smoking building. He looked at Toshi and said quietly "Had an errand huh, filled in for somebody maybe?" */

Toshinori just chuckled as he sweatdropped. */

*/  
Note That's it for today I try to update my stories daily Monday-Friday that is why they have short chapters. As I said this is an answer to a challenge from Raizen1125. Please leave a comment or review and fave or follow to get notified of updates This is Kakerot Bardockson saying HAVE A NICE DAY PLUS ULTRA!


	2. Chapter 2

*/

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX ADVENTURES OF PLASTIC-BOY XXXXXXXXXXXXX */

*/  
Disclaimer I own nothing of My Hero Academia / BNHA */l

NOTE: This is my first anime story so please no flames, also a heads up I don't do honorifics or the whole backward name thing. I just get confused trying to keep it straight. This is a response to Raizen1125's challenge for a MHA Plastic-man/Deku story. */

*/  
Chapter 2 */

Starting the next day Mina and Izuku start to hang out whenever they can, Inko teases them asking if Mina is his girlfriend. As the days go by the two get closer and closer, by the end of the month Mina spends the night at Izuku's. It's that night she finds out he is not as skilled with his power as she thought, first she finds him in a puddle because he was in the bath too long, then she sees he can't move because his head was in the freezer too long. He was still getting used to functioning in extreme temperature variations. Mina had noted Izuku was often making someone laugh by becoming a life sized toy, but rarely would he try to copy a person. He explained smooth rounded out features were still hit or miss for him, toys weren't like that in the little details. */

After that night Mina started calling him Plastic-Boy or just Plaz for short, the name stuck as Mei and Inko started calling him that too. Soon even Toshinori was calling him Plastic-Boy. Soon fall hit and Plastic-Boy helped Mina with her Halloween costume, and by help he became her costume of tail and bat wings so she looked like a cute succubus. To their shock he could become lighter by filling himself with air. Mina won third at the party contest she went to. */

Soon it was the sixth month of Izuku's training and He met Melissa Shield the daughter of All-might's best friend, she asked how he got his powers. Toshinori just realized he never asked for the story on how he fell into that vat, Izuku sighed this was the first time anyone even asked about how it happen. After a second sigh he told the whole story of being bullied and chased, then Bakugo making an explosion right in his face and it sending him flying over the safety rail. By the time Izuku was finished there were several people pissed off, Inko called Mitsuki and informed her about it while Toshinori called Nezu wanting to keep Bakugo out of UA on his cell phone. Nezu called and asked the police why there had been no investigation, they said it was obvious quirkless kid attempts suicide, so why bother. */

To lighten the mood Izuku transforms into a life sized All-might figure but leaves the head Toshinori's and says "Hey I'm toshinori Yagi and I just spent six months doing the All-might Alright workout." */

This caused everyone to roll with laughter even toshinori, well until he coughed up some blood. After the mood had lightened they went to the beach, where Plastic-boy loaded the last of the trash into the trucks. They still spent the rest of the day at the beach doing combat training in the cold January air, this helped Izuku get used to the cold so he could work better in it. When they went to Mei's that evening she gave him his costume prototype, it was mainly Green and black (looks just like Plastic-man's only has legs and black boots. Izuku hugs her thanking her. This gets Mei to smile and Mina feels a spark of anger. */

Izuku continued to train learning to control his size and weight better, once warm weather hit he became a row boat so they all could hangout on the water. After a few hours they landed to eat lunch on the beach, once lunch was over Izuku became a beachball for the girls to play with. As they spent the day having fun Izuku started pulling pranks, first was he became Mina's snorkel when she looked for clams. The funny part was when he shifted to his normal form when she stood up, he was stuck in a lip lock with her. The second prank was when he saw Melissa's top float by, he took on the form of a shark scaring her out of the water. Lastly he pranked Mei with being a whoopie cushion under her beach blanket when she sat down, to his shock it didn't even phase her. */

That evening Toshinori registered the Hero name Plastic-boy with a reserve on Plastic-man for Izuku. The #1 hero really wanted him to take One for All (OFA), but he knew he couldn't. Toshinori told Izuku what he had done about the hero name and told him of OFA saying he wanted Izuku to help him find a successor. Izuku was shocked but honored and agreed, Izuku says "Uncle Toshi I think Melissa would be the best choice, she has the desire and drive to do it. She just lacks the power, not to mention if it boosts her mental power like it does your physical she could save the world. Ten minutes later Melissa is swallowing a hair, and trying not to gag. */

Over the next month Izuku helped Melissa train, at first she used gauntlets she had been working on for All-might to lessen the strain on her limbs. One day she broke them and Izuku formed supports and that gave her a new idea for a whole body support suit. As a thank you she and Mei made him goggles with tactical readout and he could use heat or night vision. Izuku mentioned she kept leaving an opening in their spars so he suggested a shield. All-might told her it would be a good for marketing she could even go by Shield Maiden. She liked it so he had it registered. */

It was the day of the entrance exam and our young friends roll up to UA in Plastic-boy in his Phantom Corsair form, as the girls got out Mina felt her seat stick to her a bit. Then her face became a little darker pink as she realized a skirt over a thong was not the best idea when she was sitting on her plastic friend. When Plastic-boy shifted back to normal he was still stuck to Mina's butt, that is when he heard someone say "Your not allowed to grope your girlfriends butt here." */

They turned to see Toshinori standing there with Inko smirking at them, Izuku blushed beet red as did Mina. As the two pulled apart they heard a big commotion, turns out to be Katsuki Bakugo being escorted out. Nezu had ban him from UA grounds not wanting him at his school, for fear of student safety. When the explosive blond found out he did what he always did, he had a fit threatening people. Mitsuki his mother laughed when she saw her son tossed out by the hero Dozer, then making Katsuki even madder she walked over and hugged Izuku wishing him luck. Plastic-boy turned to his friends and said "Ladies let's go show UA what we can do. Wait until they get a load of us." */

*/

NOTE: Sorry but the entrance exam is in the next chapter. I know many of you likely wanted Mirio to get OFA but I don't like him so I won't do that in any MHA story I write. Also let me say this now Bakugo is lucky he wasn't arrested in the cannon let alone after he almost killed Izuku in this, that said it will be a while before he shows up at UA again but we will see him a few times. Please leave a comment or review to help me make this better for you readers, also fave or follow to be nitified of the next update. UNTIL NEXT TIME ...HAVE A NICE DAY PLUS ULTRA!


	3. Chapter 3

*/

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX ADVENTURES OF PLASTIC-BOY XXXXXXXXXXXXX */

*/  
Disclaimer I own nothing of My Hero Academia / BNHA */

NOTE: This is my first anime story so please no flames, also a heads up I don't do honorifics or the whole backward name thing. I just get confused trying to keep it straight. This is a response to Raizen1125's challenge for a MHA Plastic-man/Deku story. */

*/  
Chapter 3 */

As they went in they split up Mei went to support, while Izuku, Mina and Melissa went to hero. The written exam was easy even Mina got 90% on it since they studied with Melissa the last couple months, During the explanation of the practical Izuku had a run in with an up tight jerk who called him out on muttering. Izuku called him out on thinking he was so smart his rude behavior would be excused, he went on to say if the jerk had waited Present Mic would have answered his question by the time he was done. Mic said he indeed would have, this caused many to laugh at the preppy jerk. Mic himself found it nice that the green boy stood up for him, so few call out these people on their shit. */

As they prepared for the test Plastic-boy saw Mina and was about to talk to her when a hand fell on his shoulder, it was the jerk who asked if he was here to cause people to fail. This pissed Izuku off and he said "No, I think that is what you are trying to do. You had to get everybody's attention in there, you interrupted the explanation for a stupid question. I don't care how smart or rich you are, that is no excuse to be rude you pompous windbag. Now leave me alone!" */

Everyone looked at the tall boy as he slipped back into the back. Plastic-boy then walked up to Melissa and Mina transforming into a life sized All-might figure and said "NEVER FEAR, YOU ARE HERE PLUS ULTRA!" this caused several people to chuckle and relax. When Mic yelled GO Plastic-boy stretched out and slingshotted into a group of two pointers, disabling them quickly he shifted his lower body into coil and sprang into the hunt for more. Things went pretty good for the three friends as they tore through the robots, they even managed to help some of the others who were in over their heads. */

It had become the last minute and all hell broke loose, the Zero pointer had arrived and gone crazy. It was leveling buildings as it went on a rampage, just as the trio was about to head for safety they heard a cry for help. Scanning the area they spotted a girl pinned under a slab of fallen wall in the path of the giant robot. Plastic-boy shot up to his maximum height of 50ft or 15.24 meters and tried to fight it off. In the meantime Mina dropped acid on a couple weak points of the slab, then she and Melissa moved it off the girl who said she was Ochako Uraraka. Plastic-boy transformed his hands into huge mallets and yelled "Stop Hammer time!" */

This got a chuckle from some older viewers watching the test, as he hammered the robot Melissa used 10% of OFA to leap up and uppercut it. The head launched off like a rock em sock em robots'. In the viewing room Toshinori smiled with Inko, it was here Aizawa jumped up and said "The green teen doesn't have a quirk, too bad he is out." */

Inko looks at the grungy hero with a death glare that scares half the heroes there, she says "What the hell does him not having a quirk matter, he clearly has power?" */

Aizawa was about to respond when Nezu says "Your right madam and I think he will be a great addition to the hero course." */

Aizawa grumbles, but keeps quit knowing he can't win. He will just have to get him in his class and throw him out the first chance he gets. What few people knew was Aizawa hated quirkless, because he had no power to use against them. In essence them being quirkless made him no better than quirkless himself. Inko just continued to glare at the man, making him remember to call his mother. */

On the way out Inko informed Izuku and Melissa that Melissa would be staying with them, Toshinori wouldn't be able to take care of her like her father would want. Truth was he just didn't have a clue how to deal with a teenage girl and her hormones. Becoming the Plastic-cruiser as it was dubbed Izuku gave his friends a ride home after they stopped for pizza. Izuku noted he enjoyed the feel of the girls sitting on his seats, specially when they wore short skirts like they would for school. Mina could tell that is why she wore a skirt and thong that day. */

Over the next week Mina spent a couple nights with Melissa and Izuku, they would study and train at the beach as much as they could to prepare for UA. Ochako had joined the group in training. When the letters from UA came the five families met at the beach, Izuku was in shock as he met Mina's parents. Her father Maji Looked like Buu from DBZ, so much so the green teen shifted into Goku and said "Mina you didn't tell me your dad was Majin Buu." */

The pink man laughed saying he had to take Mina's boyfriend to the office, this caused the two teens to blush. Nina Ashido Mina's mom said "Maji don't go pulling this young man into your pranks." */

Turning Izuku nearly got sand in his mouth as he saw Nina, she was a real life Hot Stuff the horney devil complete with red skin wings and devil tail. She was even hotter than Mitsuki Bakugo who was a model. Mina walked over and picked Izuku's chin off the ground and said "Dude that is my mom your gawking at." */

Izuku says " I see where you get your looks from." */

Mei's parents hire Ochako's to build Mei a lab so they can have their garage back. David Shield video calls to check in on Melissa, he sees Inko and grumbles Toshinori has all the luck. They all find out Plastic-boy got top score in the practical while Melissa followed by one point, but she beat him by five in the written. */

The day school started Melissa got up and headed to the shower, she closed the door behind her dropping her robe she turned and was greeted by a naked Izuku getting out of the shower. The two stopped and stared at each other before they screamed. Inko charged in to see what was wrong and started laughing at the classic trope. She thought 'Mina finds out she is going to be pissed she didn't walk in on my Izuku first.' The two quickly took care of their morning rituals before rushing out the door. */

*/

NOTE: I want to thank the guest who reviewed for reviewing also thanks to all who have faved or followed so far. I appreciate the support for this story. I know many of you probably think I'm being unfair to Aizawa having him be anti quirkless, but think about it he don't like mutations so he shouldn't like quirkless. In truth Aizawa is basically quirkless when dealing with these types of people, he is Batman with a power suppressor. As always please Review fave or follow and UNTIL NEXT TIME ... HAVE A NICE DAY PLUS ULTRA!


	4. Chapter 4

*/

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX ADVENTURES OF PLASTIC-BOY XXXXXXXXXXXXX */

*/  
Disclaimer I own nothing of My Hero Academia / BNHA */

NOTE: This is my first anime story so please no flames, also a heads up I don't do honorifics or the whole backward name thing. I just get confused trying to keep it straight. This is a response to Raizen1125's challenge for a MHA Plastic-man/Deku story. */

*/  
Chapter 4*/

Arriving at UA Izuku lets his friends out before transforming from his car form. He and Melissa picked up the girls on the way, they all thought it was funny when Melissa told them about walking in on Izuku getting out of the shower. Mina said she had wished she had done that, then squealed as her seat pinched her butt. Mei ran off to support, while the rest of the group went to class 1-A. When they opened the door they were set upon by students from the exam, the first to introduce himself was Tenya Iida aka the jerk with glasses that gave Izuku a hard time. As they met the others Melissa noticed an orange sleeping bag with a hobo in it, she points him out and everyone looks at him. The man introduces himself as Shouto Aizawa their teacher, he then tells them to meet him on the field ASAP. */

A few minutes later everyone was on the field, Aizawa tossed Izuku a softball and told him to stand in the circle and throw it as far as he can. After a moment to think Izuku became a bazooka on a tripod and fired the ball, it sailed for 600 meters. When Izuku changed back and looked at his teacher, he saw Aizawa looked pissed glaring at him. Mina made the mistake of saying this will be fun, Aizawa grinned and said "This will be fun, and to make it more fun whoever shows the least promise will be expelled. "*/

That got complaints but he didn't care, he could do whatever he wanted with his class and he said as much. In the 50 meter Izuku stretched his legs so he covered the distance in five strides taking four seconds, this put him in fourth place while Melissa got first at two seconds. Next was the long jump, after slingshotting himself he became shaped like a paper airplane and soared for 1,869 meters. The side-jump test was easy he basically did what a little purple kid did, he rapidly bounced side to side. Stretches ? Get real, Izuku could extend his fingers and touch the floor while standing straight. The more tests the more enraged Aizawa became. Izuku had become friends with almost everyone in class except Minoru Mineta, Denki Kaminari, and Shoto Todoroki. Mineta and Denki were perverts and Shoto aka 'Freezer-burn' was an ass. */

While the tests took place Plastic-boy tried to keep everyone's spirits up by joking around, he made the comment Mineta had grape balls. A few quibs here a funny one-liner there, he was doing pretty good. The cherry on top was when he became a dark silhouette of Batman and stood behind Aizawa and copied his movements as he barked at the class. When Aizawa posted the scores Izuku and Melissa got the top two spots, while Mina got 11th and Ochako got 13th. Mineta placed last, however Aizawa declared Izuku would be expelled for cheating. Everyone tried to argue except Mineta, but Aizawa wouldn't listen. That is until somebody said "I thought I told you Shouto, the boy was not to be unfairly expelled!" */

Everyone turned to see All-might and Principal Nezu come around the corner, it didn't take long for the mouse like principal to set the teacher straight. Izuku would stay and if he tried to expel anyone without just cause again he would be the one leaving. It was here Todoroki asked why they had such an interest in Midoriya. All-might laughed and said "He is looking out for my niece and he is the first quirkless to get in the hero course." */

That evening Izuku gave all the girls a lift home, Mina sat in the driver's seat even though Izuku drove himself. As it turned out this got him the numbers of the girls. Mina went home with him and Melissa, that night Izuku became a motorcycle and took Mina for a ride. The vibration she felt while riding him really excited her, so when they stopped at the beach for a walk it was no surprise they made out a bit. This lead to Izuku asking her out on a date, to which she accepted. */

When Izuku was picking up the girls for school Tooru asked if he could copy her, Mina told her it would be hard since he couldn't see her. Melissa suggested Izuku make a mold of her. At lunch Tooru stripped down and pressed herself into his bare back, it took a minute as he wrapped her up then came off her showing what she looked like. Tooru took a picture and sent it to her parents, it was here Izuku realized her hero costume was most likely her being nude. He decided to ask Melissa and Mei if they could make her a costume with synthetic hair like his was, when he texted them Mei thought she could. */

When hero class rolled around Izuku was still happy from helping Tooru, All-might teaching it only made it better. They had 2 on 2 battles and he teamed up with Mina. They were facing off with Tenya and Todoroki. Plastic-boy and Mina were the heroes while Todoroki and Iida were the villains. Once the match started Freezerburn froze the building over, to his shock the match continued. Expecting that Plastic-boy had become a snowsuit for Mina, he kept her warm and her body heat warmed him up from the cold. Using the heat vision in his goggles the heroes found the villains on the third floor, they moved on to the fourth and stood over them. Mina dropped some acid that made a small hole in the floor, Plastic-boy parascoped his eye through the hole and saw the Villains had their backs toward him. He told mina "You go back down and make a racket to get their attention, then I'll secure the bomb. Make sure you stay clear of Freezer-burn, he is the kind of guy that would hurt you given the chance." */

Mina slipped back down and started throwing things in the hall, this had Todoroki rush out after her while Iida stood in the doorway. Plastic-boy squeezed through the hole and touched the fake bomb yelling "BOOM BABY!" and All-might ended the match. Izuku turns to Mina and says "Damn that hole of yours' is a tight fit." */

Todoroki used his heat to melt the ice off the building, but looking at Mina's face he was pretty sure she could have done it being fire engine red like she was. Back with the class All-might asked who they thought was the MVP, Momo said Izuku was since he planned a counter for his opponent's quirk and had the plan to win. All-might agreed then asked who was the weakest link, Melissa said "Todoroki, he was cocky and convinced his power assured victory, so much so he neutralized his own partner's quirk." */

Todoroki was pissed but had to agree his arrogance cost him, he should have waited until they made it clear they were there before he froze the building. All-might praised the two girls on their assessments before moving on. Next was Kyoka Jiro and Momo as heroes versus Denki and Minoru Mineta. The match didn't last long, as soon as the girls found where the boys were Kyoka whispered her plan to Momo. A minute later she yelled for Momo to be careful she fell out of her top and was exposed, The two perverts charged out only to find Momo firing a net gun at them. Kyoka then stroled over and touched the bomb ending the match. */

As the matches progressed everyone watched as Izuku pulled pin and notebook out of nowhere to jot down notes on people's quirks he saw. In the end only two students failed that day Danki and Mineta, no matter how All-might looked at it he just couldn't pass two guys so perverted they let themselves be captured by such a stupid trick. While showering and changing Mineta found a hole to spy on the girls. That really pissed Izuku off, but he laughed when the grape runt got an earphone jack in the eye. Izuku reported the hole and Mineta's actions to All-might and Aizawa, they had the hole fixed and put Mineta on probation. Neither one wanted UA's reputation to be tarnished by producing a perverted hero, when he was confronted by Mineta and Denki Izuku said "I could have told the girls who was spying on them, considering Shield hits like a speeding train and Momo can make any number of castration equipment I thought you would prefer to deal with the teachers." */

The two pervs gulped as Izuku left to take the girls home, a chore he loved more and more as they would forget about him and change out of their school clothes in him. At Mina's her mom asked if she needed to put her daughter on the pill or get them condoms, Izuku response floored them all as he said "I will have to ask my doctor but I am plastic, not to mention I don't plan to go that far until we get married after graduation." */

Mina was stunned silent by this, her face beet red. Her mother Nina was also in shock as Izuku kissed Mina on the cheek and drove off. Maji laughed thinking 'That boy just opened a can of worms'.Then he walked back in the house smiling. */

*/  
NOTE: USJ arc starts tomorrow. I know a few are asking why I'm giving Mineta and Denki a hard time, but as heroes these two would ruin UA's reputation. While I agree they are funny I feel they overdo it. Besides if you have rules for a world in place everyone should have to follow them. If I'm wrong tell me. PLEASE leave a comment or review and fave or follow to get notified of the next update. Zabkiel sorry chapters are so short. tiguylerobot sorry but no girl on girl in this story. As always UNTIL NEXT TIME ...HAVE A NICE DAY ...PLUS ULTRA!


	5. Chapter 5

*/

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX ADVENTURES OF PLASTIC-BOY XXXXXXXXXXXXX */

*/  
Disclaimer I own nothing of My Hero Academia / BNHA */

NOTE: This is my first anime story so please no flames, also a heads up I don't do honorifics or the whole backward name thing. I just get confused trying to keep it straight. This is a response to Raizen1125's challenge for a MHA Plastic-man/Deku story. If I misspell names PLEASE let me know */

*/  
Chapter 5*/

The next day as our heroes in training arrived at UA, they were set up on by reporters. Thinking quick Plastic-boy gathered his friends in his arms and stepped over the wall, allowing them to escape the reporters. On the roof a couple heroes laughed at the sight of the hasty escape. Eraserhead cocked an eyebrow saying he wished he could do that sometimes, hearring a chuckle he saw Midnight who licked her lips and said "I wonder if all parts of him can stretch like that." */

In homeroom 1-A chose class reps, Izuku won by landslide. At lunch an alarm went off causing a panic , Izuku puffed up becoming a small blimp to look outside. When he did he saw reporters had got in, so he grabbed Iida and told him to use his engines to propel them to the exit. Iida did then wedged himself up there, Izuku became an old school bullhorn for Iida to use. Iida yelled getting everyone's attention, then proceeded to inform them it was just reporters and scold them saying they needed to act like they belonged at UA. This calmed everyone down and things went back to normal, that evening Izuku made Iida class president's aid. That meant Iida was a class officer and would be able to work with the student council. */

That evening as Izuku was about to become a car to take the girls home Momo told him her father sent a limo, it seems her father had convinced most of the other parents Izuku gave them a ride just so he could secretly grope them. Izuku blushed saying "I will admit I enjoy giving you girls a lift, but I would never grope you...without your permission." */

Momo laughed giving him a kind smile knowing he would indeed get permission first, and even then he wouldn't do much. As most of the girls got in the limo Mina stood next to him, he became a scooter and drove Mina home. The girls knew Izuku felt bad and they had words to say with their parents, Momo was the maddest of them. Even though he and Mina had started dating the other girls really liked him, Tooru was so happy when he made it so she could see what she looked like as were the other girls. */

When Izuku got Mina home Nina came out welcoming them home, she asked what happen today. That caused Mina to turn and ask what did we do today, Izuku grinned and responded with "Same thing we do everyday Pinky, try to takeover the world MWAHAHAHA!" */

This caused the three to cackle, then they went in to eat and Izuku stayed to watch Predator with Mina before heading the movie Izuku would shift into a Predator and ask Mina if she wanted a kiss, when she would turn and see him she would jump and Maji would laugh. To him Izuku was a blessing, he seemed to love Mina like a boyfriend should but play with her like a best friend would. Thinking back that was how he and Nina were when they started dating. */

The next morning Mina rolled up to UA with Melissa on Izuku as a huge motorcycle chopper, Melissa was the only one able to get their parent(s) to listen to them. Part of that was Toshinori and Inko who had started dating themselves telling David Shield Izuku had a girlfriend. The day was calm all morning, however when they showed up for hero class after lunch Aizawa told them to get ready for rescue training and uniforms were optional. Ten minutes later they were on the bus and on the way to the USJ. Melissa was happy to have her new shield finished and ready, her old one got broke sparing with All-might. The new shield was something her and Mei created called Feminum (What Wonder Woman's bracelets used to be made of pre PC), it was super tough yet ultra light. */

As they pulled up and unloaded they met Rescue hero 13, 13 gives a long speech about powers and how they can be used to hurt or help people. By the time she/he finishes the speech Aizawa and a few others know something is off, then in the central courtyard a black mist arises and villains began to pour out. Aizawa yells for 13 to take the students to safety, while he faces the hoard of villains alone. Plastic-boy offers to help since he is immune to the teacher's quirk, but Aizawa refuses saying to stay and help protect everyone. */

Just as they are about to escape the black mist appears blocking the path, 13 moves to fight off the villain. The mist villain introduces himself as Kuigiri and they are there to kill All-might. 13 tries to subdue him but Kurigiri opens a mist portal and the hero is hit with their own quirk black-hole. Kirashima and Melissa both attacked and missed Kurigiri, however Mina with the cartoonish giant mallet hit his metal neck guard. Plastic-boy yelled "Step right up boys and girls, use the giant hammer to ring the bell and win a prize. Your target the big shiny metal neck guard this rube is wearing !" just like a carnie at coney island. */

Kurigiri just managed to dodge a powerful hit from Melissa's shield only to get Acid thrown on his neck guard, Iida escaped to go get help while the others protected 13. After another hit by a giant mallet Kurigiri warped the hero trainees all over the USJ, luckily a few students were able to avoid getting portaled away and stayed to help the downed hero. */

When Plastic-boy landed he was in the water zone, and a shark like villain was about to snack on him. Tsuyu or Tsu as she prefered saved him by giving the villain a powerful kick with her strong legs, that sent the villain flying while the two got on the boat. Once on the ship it was Plastic-boy, Tsu, and Mineta. Mineta was freaking out, however Izuku came up with a plan watching the villains stay clear of Mineta's balls. He told them his plan then became a water-pump, extending his arms as tubes he sucked the water out of the lake while shooting it onto the fire zone. Mineta kept the Villains at bay with his sticky balls, by the time they wised up it was too late they were stuck in the mud. Tsu jumped as high as she could holding Mineta while Plastic-boy was strapped to her back, then he transformed into a glider and they glided to the shore. */

As they land Mineta panics latching on to Tsu, his left hand on her ample right breast. She promptly shoves him face first into the tide pool they are standing in and hold him there for a minute. Plastic-boy turned to the villains in the mud as he pulled a cable down and said "Oh boys, I think you will get a charge out of this." as he dropped it into the mud. */

Then came the wall of water out the fire zone with it's villains, refilling the lake and zapped all the villains thanks to the electric cable. Fortunately the young heroes in training got away in time. A shield cuts the cable as Melissa, Mina and Tokoyami come out of the fire zone, Just then The villain boss a man covered in fake hands saw them and charged at Tsu. */

*/  
NOTE sorry guys I'll conclude the USJ Monday if I don't over the weekend. Also sorry I posted a day late my internet went out most of Friday. PLEASE leave a comment or review as I could really use the feedback to improve the story, and fave or follow to be notified of the next update UNTIL NEXT TIME ... HAVE A NICE DAY AND A GREAT WEEKEND! */

*/


	6. Chapter 6

*/

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX ADVENTURES OF PLASTIC-BOY XXXXXXXXXXXXX */

*/  
Disclaimer I own nothing of My Hero Academia / BNHA */

NOTE: This is my first anime story so please no flames, also a heads up I don't do honorifics or the whole backward name thing. I just get confused trying to keep it straight. This is a response to Raizen1125's challenge for a MHA Plastic-man/Deku story. If I misspell names PLEASE let me know */

*/  
Chapter 6*/

As Shigaraki was about to touch Tsuyu he was stopped not by the Nomu who stepped in and took a powerful punch to the face, but by the extended foot to the groin as Plastic-boy sang "Cant touch her,Nah nah na, Can't touch her. Stop hammer time." */

His fists blew up becoming hammers, with the villains eyes bugging out and staggering back as Plastic-boy danced like M.C. Hammer several people laughed villains and students alike. Kurigiri couldn't contain a snort as Tomura lost his lunch. The Nomu got a hold of Plastic-Boy(PB) and slammed him on the ground a couple times, PB just extended two fingers and poked the Nomu in the eyes. The beast let go so the young hero grabbed Tomura and the Nomu and yelled "Meeting of the minds!" then slammed their heads together. */

Kurigiri was so busy laughing he didn't notice Tsu and Mineta grab Aizawa and sneak off. As Tomura recovers a threeway fight began PB kept Shigaraki between himself and the Nomu, it wasn't he was more skilled he just used the busted fountain's spraying water to keep to slick to get a grip on him. This also made it so their attacks would slip off, he got the idea from an anime where a character ate the slick-slick fruit. */

As the villains begin to close in on PB a shield slams into Nomu hard, it sends the monster skidding across the floor end over end. Melissa had joined the fight, however she just shattered her support suit so she could use 100% of OFA. Thinking fast PB formed her a new one based on a female All-might form. It was big and bulky ,but she loved the features like the hammer and spiked ball fists. As the Nomu charged in the spiked ball fist came down on it's brain, and ripped it out of it's head. The Nomu might have had the most powerful healing factor in the world, but without a brain it didn't matter. As the Nomu fell dead Tomura charged in laying his hand on the chest of the suit laughing like a mad man. PB shifted and grabbed his hand asking "What is so funny Mr handsey?" */

Shigaraki stopped laughing and yelled "What the hell, why aren't you decaying?" */

PB knees him in the groin again and says "Dude you are so not my type, so keep your hand to yourself or I'll cut them off. As for decaying I'm plastic bitch, and plastic is non biodegradable." */

Tomura's eyes go wide at this revelation. Kurigiri is about to rescue him when he gets incased in ice, and All-might busts in with the teachers all looking pissed off. The villains who started to get back up are quickly knocked back out, Tomura is cursing up a storm about being cheated. He acts as though he was begging for mercy when he reaches out to touch All-might, however a plastic katana blade severs his hand at the wrist. PB tells the #1 hero what Tomura was trying to do, the heroes treat the wound but in a statement to the police they explain it was to save a life and while rash was a necessary action. The lead detective agreed saying no charges would be filed. On the way to jail kurigiri and Shigaraki escaped thanks to All For One (AFO), they got royally chewed out for the losses with no results. */

Thankfully school is called for a few days this allows Izuku to plan for his date with Mina, when Friday did show up Izuku picked her up in a Limo Momo let him use for the day. They rode to the park where they first met, Izuku planned a picnic with an AVP theme. Izuku had neon green apple cider,fruity rice balls rolled in egg batter and deep fried shaped like the alien eggs facehuggers came out of, A velvet cake shaped like the Predator head with mask. All on an AVP blanket with paper plates to match. */

Things were going great Mina was having fun and enjoying Izuku's artistic side, she loved the sculpture he made of her in full Predator gear minus the facemask. Unfortunately Katsuki's old cronies saw them and decided Deku needed put in his place, so they came over and started to mess with him and flirt with Mina. Mina got pissed and used her acid to cause the boys pants to fall to their ankles revealing their All-might underroos. After they ran off being laughed at, Izuku rented a paddlewheel boat and the young couple went out on the lake. once in the middle they relaxed and watched the sky for a while, Mina loved getting to share some quality time with Izuku. As they were leaving the park they ran into Katsuki Bakugo, the hot head was much calmer now. He told Izuku he was in anger management, he had learned his temper and foul mouth made all the hero schools refuse to let him even try to enter a hero course. Izuku said he would talk to Principal Nezu Monday about letting him get in as an auxiliary until the next test , but only if he stuck to his anger management and no bullying. Katsuki was shocked but agreed thanking him, the two old friends parted and Izuku was back to date mode. */

The next stop was an old school arcade, where the two set the new high score for the dance game and Mina set a new record for the flight simulator. They spent a good hour there leaving with a stuffed plushy alien(Marvin the Martian) and a couple decoder rings. The went on to a pizza joint, where Mina had a pineapple pizza and Izuku had a coney island pizza which is basically a Pizza with hotdog toppings on it. To end the date they went to see AVP2 in the theater, Izuku even morphed into a Predator. You would be surprised how fast they got let in. After getting drinks and snacks they found seats in the back, Izuku was about to shift back to normal when a group of drunks stumbled in and caused a scene. The look on their faces as the 3 meter tall Predator yelled at them to shut up and sit down or get out was priceless, Many were sure one or more of them had peed themselves or worse. The whole room exploded in cheers as the drunks made for the door as fast as they could go, Izuku bowed a couple times in a garrish manner before sitting to watch with Mina. */

Walking Mina home after the move was nice, they sent the limo back to Momo with their thanks. As Predator Izuku walked her home they noticed everyone stayed clear or looked at them funny, Izuku acted as though he couldn't figure it out asking if he had popcorn in his hair. In general being a goofball, Mina realized they were staring at him more than her so she relaxed and held on to his arm as they walked. When they got to her house she went to kiss him, so he morphed his face from mask to Predator face. he leaned down and a little Izuku head popped out of his mouth saying "Remember no tongue." */

They heard three people bust into laughter, turning they went red seeing her family watching them. Izuku was shocked when they walked in and Nina informed them Inko had agreed as late as it was Izuku would spend the night. After Maji took a couple selfies with Izuku as the Predator and an alien they headed to bed. The boy was shocked learning they planned for him to share their daughter's bed. The fact both teens slept nude made it far worse. Izuku had just learned to form his own clothes so most of the time he didn't wear any and Mina would sweat acid that ruined hers in her sleep. That is why she had special sheets, it's also why Izuku had such a hard time going to sleep. */  
*/ When morning came Nina woke them with a shout, after peeking on them. Izuku woke to a face full of soft pink, as Mina pressed herself up she found she had rolled over on him. His face had been stuffed in her cleavage, as she looks down she sees he has a goofy grin and a nose bleed. That surprised them both as he shouldn't be getting those. */

NOTE: Well that finishes USJ and lets us see the couples first actual date. What do you think about Shiaraki losing his decay hand, he is pretty much quirkless knows what anime character ate the slick-slick fruit and who was glad to see Bakugo show up? PLEASE leave a comment or review and don't forget to fave or follow for the next update UNTIL NEXT TIME ... HAVE A NICE DAY! */

*/


	7. Chapter 7

*/

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX ADVENTURES OF PLASTIC-BOY XXXXXXXXXXXXX */

*/  
Disclaimer I own nothing of My Hero Academia / BNHA */

NOTE: This is my first anime story so please no flames, also a heads up I don't do honorifics or the whole backward name thing. I just get confused trying to keep it straight. This is a response to Raizen1125's challenge for a MHA Plastic-man/Deku story. If I misspell names PLEASE let me know */

*/  
Chapter 7*/

After they got up Izuku and Mina got dressed and went to breakfast, Nina chose not to ask when they showed up with red faces matching her own skin. Majin and Izuku had an eating contest and to the pudgy man's shock he lost as izuku stretched his mouth over a meter wide and dumpedhis four stacks of pancakes in his mouth at once and swallowed. Nina laughed at her husband's loss. */

After breakfast the young couple went to Izuku's, when they got there Inko was on her way out. She informed them Mitsuki had landed the two milfs a job at a robotics expo to cosplay as robots, it seemed the sponsors wanted them to draw a crowd. As she left she hugged them both and said "I'll be gone about a week so be good, be safe, and Izuku sweetie Don't make me a grandma while I'm gone." */

Izuku smirked and said "I'm saving that for when we get our hero licenses, then all bets are off." */

The look on Inko's face had the two teens laugh as she scurried out the door. They stepped out and waved as the moms got in a cab and drove off. Turning to Mina Izuku asked what she wanted to do, like he didn't already know. They went in snuggled on the couch under a blanket and watch a marathon of Alien movies. Izuku ordered pizza for supper and they fell asleep on the couch. */

Over the next couple weeks Izuku trained with the girls for the sports festival, knowing most sports festivals started with a race Izuku and Melissa teamed up so they could get in the first four places. Momo learned to make smaller items nearly as effective as her larger ones to conserve stamina for longer battles. Mina learned to make a whole body acid coating to prevent being touched, downside was it slowly ate through her clothes. Thanks to Melissa and Mei Tooru had a synthetic visible form, they used a transparent suit with fluorescent filter that when charged would turn her invisible field visible, in essence an off switch for her powers. At school they had chosen hero names, Izuku and Melissa already had theirs' reserved by All-might. */

It was finally time for the sports festival and class 1-A gathered at the starting line for the big race, most of the class had agreed to support one another after 1-B and general education declared war on them, well everyone but Todoroki the son of Endeavor. When the shot was fired started the race Todoroki froze everyone so he could get a head start, as he shot past PB he saw it too late and was clotheslined. PB had suspected this would happen so he stretched his arm real thin to the far wall, when the arrogant Todoroki slid by he let it thicken so Todoroki basically clotheslined himself out of the race. Everyone laughed as they bust out and took off. PB and Melissa leap into the air, where PB became a peddle powered ultralight glider. Melissa using OFA to enhance her speed peddled and they flew out. The duo blew past everyone and everything, as they came to the finish line PB shifted his ultralight frame into a slide and Melissa slid off crossing the finish line first he followed in second and Iida made it in third. */

Endeavor called foul that his son had been taken out, but Midnight declared he did it to himself while behaving in an unheroic manner. The firey hero stormed off at that. When it was said that first place got 10,000,000 points Melissa teamed up with her best friends for a calvery battle. After Izuku stretched his neck to ask Midnight about the rules he told Melissa,Mina, and Mei he had a plan. Many of the staff wondered what Izuku had in mind, Aizawa could only smirk knowing it would be irrational but he would somehow make it work. */

When the battle started everyone was surprised as PB became a giant hamster ball with many slots, in the middle was a row of three seats. In the Middle Melissa sat wearing boots with a ball between them, Mei started the engine in the ball and Melissa held it against PB causing them to spin out leaving a trail of dust. Somebody used their quirk to turn the ground to mud, but PB just spouted spikes and kept running around the arena. The plan was to keep moving so nobody could get their points, it was a lame plan but it worked. Once again Endeavor called foul but Midnight overruled saying it was legit. */

In last round it was 1 on 1 combat and Izuku was against a blond loudmouth with a copy quirk, Katsuki yelled from the stands with his parents and Inko "Kick his ass Deku or I'll kick yours" */

Izuku looked up and gave a huge thumbs up as the match was about to begin. When it did the blond tried to copy Izuku's power but it failed, then he was treated to Izuku becoming Scorpion from Mortal Kombat and yelling "Get outta here." as he launched a spear that morphed into a hand and threw the blond out of the ring. Midnight declared Izuku the winner, and they continued on. Before they could the blond said he cheated because he could copy anybody's quirk, that is when Aizawa informed everyone Izuku was quirkless. This caused major shock to most people, but 20% of the people who heard this cheered that being all the quirkless. Melissa beat a purple haired guy named Shinso thanks to a warning from Ojiro about his mind control. Mina beat Aoyama and his navel laser, and Momo did well against Dark shadow but lost due to her strength giving out. */

In the second round Izuku ejected Tokoyami with ease, as did Melissa do to Eijiro. Mina beat Ibara thanks to her acid defence and a lot of luck, but her clothes didn't fair so well. Mineta had a nose bleed looking as Mina ended up in little more than a barely there bra and thong gym had a small trickle of a nose bleed too. The third round Melissa beat Mina and Izuku tripped Iida out of the ring. */

It came down to the fourth round where Melissa and Izuku faced off, everyone held their breath as the match was about to begin. Midnight started the match and the two combatants ran at each other drawing back for a massive punch, they got closer and closer. Then right as the punches were about to fly Izuku yelled "You win I give up." */

Everyone watching did one of those anime falls where they fall over from shock, Izuku just walks out of the ring laughing. Once people start to recover Melissa who is still in the ring with a stunned look on her face is named the winner. All-might smiles thinking 'That little shit he planned this all along, he made Melissa win all three events so she could announce she was here in a big way add him yielding at the start of their match makes it memorable, that sneaky little shit.' Katsuki says pretty much the same thing, but aside from those close to Izuku nobody seemed to figure it out. */

As the Bakugos were leaving Nezu came up to them offering to let Katsuki into Gen Ed, until a spot opened in hero. He would be in hero reserves, meaning he would sit in on hero class most of the time but some days he could participate. They asked why and he told them Izuku Midoriya suggested it since Katsuki was getting help with his anger issues, not to mention All-might said the boy was smart enough to see what really happen today. Katsuki thanked the oversized rodent saying he promised he would do his best and not be a bully unless he found someone picking on girls then he would let them have it. Nezu smirked and said "Welcome to UA young man." */

*/  
NOTE: I know no Bakugo or Todoroki made it rather dull, but nobody had to go to Recovery Girl either. Todoroki had to get knocked down a few pegs anyway and this also made Endeavor look bad so that is a bonus. I like Todoroki once he loses the I'm so great attitude and Katsuki could be like that too once his ego was under control. Next the internship and you won't believe who Plastic-Boy interns with. UNTIL NEXT TIME ... HAVE A NICE DAY PLUS ULTRA ! */

*/


	8. Chapter 8

*/

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX ADVENTURES OF PLASTIC-BOY XXXXXXXXXXXXX */

*/  
Disclaimer I own nothing of My Hero Academia / BNHA */

NOTE: This is my first anime story so please no flames, also a heads up I don't do honorifics or the whole backward name thing. I just get confused trying to keep it straight. This is a response to Raizen1125's challenge for a MHA Plastic-man/Deku story. If I misspell names PLEASE let me know */

*/  
Chapter 8*/

After the festival Izuku learns Iida's brother was attacked by the hero killer Stain, Izuku decided he would take a trip to Hosu soon and hunt this guy before Iida could get himself killed. The next day Aizawa informed them of internships and who wanted them, Izuku was shocked to find Endeavor wanted him. Izuku quickly refused knowing he just wanted to be a pain in his ass, Aizawa was going to force him to take the internship but Izuku planned ahead and got Ms. Joke to take him. Aizawa was afraid to deal with her since she was in love or just obsessed with him, Izuku used that by shifting into Aizawa and taking her to lunch so gossip would spread the two heroes were dating. Joke loved that prank, she also found when Izuku shifted into a crazy clown in a purple suit he fit into her theme perfect. The only problem she had was he kept calling her Harley and referring to Aizawa as Batsy. */

Every evening Izuku showed up in Hosu, by the time he found Stain Iida was on the ground about to be killed. Changing his arm into a bullwhip Plastic-Boy(PB) stopped Stain from killing Iida. Stain was surprised by the whip, but not half as much as he was when it became a bungee cord and a spiked ball came flying at his face. Stain dodged the ball, but a baseball bat came out of it and smacked him in the gut hard. While Stain was bent over losing his lunch, PB called for backup. Stain became enraged and charged PB, who formed a riot shield with his left hand and a club with his right pinky. PB did his best to keep Stain busy, however seeing that he couldn't get past the shield and club combo Stain chose to withdraw. Unfortunately when he tuned to run Fire shot down the alley at him from both sides. Todoroki had responded to PB's call for backup and he brought his father Endeavor. Thanks to Endeavor being extra fire power, they captured Stain without injury. */

As other heroes showed up Endeavor took credit for the capture, and gave Shoto credit for assisting him. While annoyed at the grand standing Izuku knew it was better than the law being on him and Iida's backs. Then out of nowhere a flying Nomu grabbed Izuku, to everyone's shock it was Stain who rescued him and said Izuku was the only true hero there before he just sort of went blank. Endeavor blasted a few other Nomu with his hellfire as heroes cheered, Izuku slipped away only to find Melissa as Shield Maiden with a short old guy called Grand Torino. Before she could say anything Izuku was gone like a ninja. */

The next day Izuku was pissed, not only did the papers credit Endeavor and Todoroki with Stain's capture but it didn't mention him, Iida, or Native anywhere in it. Add Aizawa calling him and giving him shit for being there, Izuku did the meanest thing he could . When he was out with Joke having lunch as Aizawa and they had reporters around, Izuku Kissed and proposed to joke. She was so stunned she said yes before she could think. Izuku kissed her again and paid the lunch bill and dragged her off. Later she was mad but Izuku said "Look Ms J, sorry I kissed you but this will be funny as hell. Aizawa will pull his hair out trying to straighten this out, besides you have him on camera proposing to you think of all the fun you can have with him." */

Ms Joke thought about it and decided Izuku was right, and it would be funny to toy with the man like that. When Aizawa saw it on the news that evening he screamed bringing Present Mic out of his room to see his roommate cry about a nightmare made real. Mic went back in his room to laugh thinking ' should have been nicer to the kid'. Nezu was laughing his furry but off knowing Izuku was behind this as he watched the news. Across town Endeavor fumed as the news of the engagement pushed the story of him and Shoto capturing Stain into the background like Izuku wanted. */

Izuku was out walking around when he heard a battle so he rushed to watch it, once there he saw the Waterhouse Duo fighting a villain called Muscular. The couple had been hurt pretty badly, knowing they wouldn't survive without help PB took on the form of All-might hoping it would scare the villain off. It didn't work Muscular focused on attacking PB/All-might, to Muscular's shock All-might stood there taking blow after blow like they were nothing. This started to freak the villain out as he went all out to hurt All-might, this gave the Duo a chance to recover and set up their ultimate attack Tsunami Crush a 5 meter tall by 10 meter wide 100 meter thick wall of water crashing down on their enemy. It didn't get the job done when it hit but Muscular was distracted long enough for PB to shift one hand into an ax and relieve the villain of his right arm. Muscular screamed in pain and jumped away, Izuku watched him leave and smiled as he shifted back to his real form. */

The couple thanked him for saving them and asked if they could get a picture, their son was a huge fan. Izuku was stunned he didn't know he even had fans, let alone a hero couple's kid. They took a couple selfies with him and he asked about their quirks, before he made a recording for their son Koda to see then he left. As he did Izuku realized he forgot to ask about Koda's quirk, oh well he'll ask next time he thought. */

It was the weekend before returning to school when class 1-A meets up at the mall. Izuku was shopping with Mina, or for clarity he was watching Mina try things on and being her pack-mule. Much to Izuku's fear and joy Mina drags him into a Midnight's secret so she can get a few new bras and panties, As he sits and watches herpick things out a stupid grin comes over his face. By the time they leave the store he wishes it had a dressing room for Mina to try some of the stuff on, and show him what she looked like in it. Little did he know they did, but she wanted to give that fashion show at home while alone. */

An hour or so after that the lovebirds were at the big fountain waiting on everyone, when a hand dropped on Mina. The two turned to see Shigaroki, his hand nearing Mina's neck. All of a sudden he stopped movings his eyes bugging out. Looking down Mina noticed saw like sheers were on the villains crotch, and Izuku had a grin on his face. The next thing to happen was the shears closed into a vice like grip Tomura cried out and danced around as Izuku's hand went from saw like sheers into a studded clamp that was crushing the villains two best friends. Izuku twisted his wrist and made the villain let out a shriek Michael Jackson would envy. Mina called the class to get them to come for back-up. Once everyone got there All-might showed up, he had been looking for a ring for Inko. Tomura seeing All-might broke free and ran, too bad for him Izuku saw Katsuki, Izuku yelled "Hey Kachan stop that guy he is a villain" */

Katsuki saw who Izuku meant and blasted the villain back allowing All-might to capture him. This time Eraserhead and a few other heroes went along to make sure he was locked up. Much to Katsuki's shock All-might said he would get him involved in classes more often even if he had to do more one on one or uneven odds training to do it. Izuku slapped the former bully on the back saying "I told you Kachan we will make great heroes one day." */

Katsuki Bakugo was overjoyed that All-might was going to help him, but what made him the happiest was when Melissa kissed him on the cheek and told him good job. Little did he know she had taken a liking to him since he quit being a jerk and Deku introduced them. The two blonds went out that night to a drive-in with Izuku and Mina, Mina just loved to play matchmaker. As for what happen, well what happens at a drive-in stays at the drive-in. */

*/  
NOTE: Well guys and gals this is the second to last chapter, so this story should be done tomorrow. I hope you've enjoyed so far and look forward to returning for the final chapter. PLEASe Comment or Review and UNTIL NEXT TIME ... HAVE A NICE DAY ! PLUS ULTRA! */

*/


	9. Chapter 9

*/

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX ADVENTURES OF PLASTIC-BOY XXXXXXXXXXXXX */

*/  
Disclaimer I own nothing of My Hero Academia / BNHA */

NOTE: This is my first anime story so please no flames, also a heads up I don't do honorifics or the whole backward name thing. I just get confused trying to keep it straight. This is a response to Raizen1125's challenge for a MHA Plastic-man/Deku story. If I misspell names PLEASE let me know */

*/  
Chapter 9 */

On Monday everyone was surprised as Katsuki walked into 1-A when Aizawa introduced him as the new student, the grumpy pro hero then crawled into his sleeping bag as everyone congratulated the blond bomber. A couple girls even hugged him as a welcome to the class, Melissa however pinched him on the butt. Katsuki himself was shocked, he didn't think Deku's friends would be so nice to him off the bat. The only one that Katsuki didn't like much was Iida, but with what happen to his brother the blond just gave him a nickname and left it at that. Iida thought the nickname was a compliment, after all Speedy fit him well. */

Aizawa helped Bakugo get caught up with the students who needed a refresher course during the training camp, to his surprise Katsuki did quite well. Melissa had been studying with him since he started Anger management, she even helped him train once his anger was under control. Katsuki also trained his quirk like everyone else, he used hot or cold water in tubs to train to make explosions bigger regardless of outside temperatures. */

Izuku on the other hand met Koda, the son of the Waterhouse Duo he helped out. Koda spent the first couple days attached to his favorite hero, who was fun to play with. Koda was quirkless, but still dreamed of being a hero. Izuku decided to help him by having Koda study quirks, like he does. Izuku did a notebook on steps in becoming a quirkless hero, the notebook read only as BATMAN. Koda started training after all if his hero thought he could do it, he must be able to. */

With the League of Villains locked up camp was fairly quiet until the last night, villains attacked. It was during the attack Koda was found missing, Plastic-Boy became a peddle ultralight and took off with Melissa to find him. They soon found him on a hill with Muscular about to kill him, PB morphed and fired Melissa out as cannon at the villain. Melissa yelled "Shield Smash" as she hit with 50% OFA slamming her shield into the villain's chest. Muscular yelped in shock , but before he could do anything PB became a giant hammer and Melissa hit him with it. Staggering back the villain buffed up all he could and charged in, Melissa went 100% and drove the edge of her shield into Muscular's shoulder, the impact spun him and dislocated his shoulder. Just before PB came down in an ax kick cutting the villain's one remaining arm off. Muscular fell unconscious, Melissa treated his wounds as Izuku collapsed. */

It didn't take long to realize Izuku was losing his power, Koda was worried for his hero but Izuku said he will just have to find a way. The trio hauled Muscular back to camp, when the villains saw their big gun taken out, added to the fact there was a kid they didn't know about who was powerful they chose to run. Izuku tried to stretch and catch one but he couldn't, his plastic power was gone. Aizawa was conflicted as he realized he could now kick Izuku out, but it made him sad because the boy was a true hero at heart. Izuku's eyes glowed green and he turned to Aizawa and said " Like I told Koda I just have to come up with a new plan to be a hero Mr Aizawa." */

It was then Izuku discovered he could read minds, the plastic powers didn't kill his quirk they just slowed it blocked it. It looks like he can either read minds or have plastic powers but not both. It was decided they would interrogate Muscular, with Izuku there the villain was half scared to begin with. Reading the villains mind Izuku questioned him and gained the location of their base/bar, it was with this information he guided a unified hero assault on the lair. During the attack All for One (AFO) warped Kurigiri, All-might and Izuku to him. Before All-might knew what happen AFO had Izuku, believing his plastic power was a quirk he destroyed the boys quirk and threw him at the #1 hero. */

All-might and AFO clashed, as they fought the hero started losing his power as his buff form started to falter. AFO practically smirked as he attacked Toshinori in his normal form, however he didn't see the bulging fist come out of nowhere and smash him in the face. Looking to his side he saw Popeye the sailor, WTF?. Izuku as Popeye yells "I stanz all I can stanz and I can't stanz no more!" */

AFO is in shock as a cartoon character starts pounding on him while singing his theme song. Kurigiri was about to help by warping Popeye away, but Aizawa shut that idea and his quirk down. This buys Toshinori enough time to power up one last time putting everything into an ultimate attack. Al-might steps in and yells with all his heart "UNIVERSAL SMASH!" */  
*/ The impact was enough to knock AFO out cold , then as he deflated Toshinori high fived Plastic-Boy who was back in his normal form. As they were leaving Mina ran up and hugged her boyfriend as Melissa hugged her Uncle Toshinori. Mina asked how he got his Plastic powers back , Toshinori explained AFO destroyed his quirk and that allowed his powers to reactivate. The four walked off as news choppers started to land */

TIME SKIP GRADUATION DAY */

Inko is sitting with Toshinori the newlyweds are watch as their kids as she calls them graduate. Izuku/Plastic-Man, Mina/Pinky, Melissa/Shield Maiden, and Katsuki/ Explosion Emperor had already taken over the All-might agency and did a good job with it. The two couples had already been listed in the top ten heroes with a couple classmates who joined them in getting their hero license a year ago. That didn't make graduation any less special though, Izuku even had a plan to make it memorable. When he got his diploma Izuku spun around and knelt then asked Mina to marry him, the poor girl blushed all the way down to her toes but said yes. Everyone cheered as they kissed, the staff overlooking the PDA. */

Later that evening Izuku and Katsuki are standing on a rooftop looking out over the city, Katsuki says "It's been a long crazy road to get here Deku, but we are heroes. " */

Izuku says "Yeah I'm glad we were able to keep that promise we made Kachan." */

Katsuki looks puzzled and asks "What promise?" */

Izuku said "Before you got your quirk we promised to grow up and be heroes together at our own agency, I guess it's actually your girlfriends but still." */

Katsuki laughs saying "Well I still won't let you have #1 unless you can take it from me." */

Izuku says "Or your girlfriend , after all she is the biggest competition we got." */

Katsuki shakes his head and says "Your biggest worry should be Mina, aren't you guys going out tonight?" */

Izuku looks at his watch and says "Yep, gotta go later Kachan." as he jumps off the roof and sails like a paper airplane to his Plastic-mobile and drives off. */

THE END? */

*/  
NOTE: Well there you have it, hope you had a few laughs and enjoyed. I really want to thank all who favored or followed this story the support was greatly appreciated, this was my first anime story after all. PLEASE leave a review so my next anime story will be better. One last thing if anybody likes DC/MHA crossovers and would like to accept a challenge I got one (WHAT IF DEKU WAS THE SON OF LOBO? that's it just heroic Deku with Lobo's powers) UNTIL NEXT TIME ... HAVE A NICE DAY ... PLUS ULTRA! */

*/


End file.
